Titanic
by AishaBlackTennyson
Summary: 17-year-old Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and 20-year-old Kevin Ethan Levin are both onboard on the Titanic, the most luxurious ship and believed to be unsinkable. Ben is miserable while Kevin is having the time of his life. What would happen if these two people meet? Warning: BOYXBOY Yaoi Bevin
1. Welcome To The Ship of Dreams

**Hello everyone, I thought I would make a crossover of one of my favorite movies of all; Titanic. I notice that there was not one crossover with Ben 10 and Titanic so I thought I be the first to created my own story of the Titanic with my favorite TV show. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Welcome To The Ship of Dreams**

In 1912, 17-year-old first passenger Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, exited out of the cab, wearing an expensive black slack suit with matching coat, under it was a white button shirt and black vest, a green tie with black toe shoes and on top of his brunette hair was a black Homburg hat. The view of the Titanic was as big as he can imagine. Exiting after him was his suppose-to-be Fiancé Julie Yamamoto, wearing her finest formal pink and white dress with a cloak around her, matching high heels and her oversized hat with feather-like accessories on it. Her black hair was neatly into a bun on the side.

"It's not that big as I expected to be." Julie commented. Ben just stood there next to Julie. What Julie didn't know that Ben lost both of his parents at a young age, leaving him with no inheritance or no source of income to the young boy. He was soon in the streets of London, finding himself nowhere else to go, penniless. It was then he met Julie Yamamoto, a girl from a rich background.

One night, Ben witness a robbery that happened, a burglar grabbed Julie's purse then ran off into the dark

Then Ben stopped the burglar just in the nick of time and returned it to its rightful owner. Julie then thanked that young teen for his heroic action.

"Do you have any place to live good sir?" Julie asked.

"No, I do not madam." Ben replied.

Julie wondered, i _s this boy homeless?_

"For your heroic action, come and stay in my home. A warm meal and fill you right up aside with a nice bath and bed to sleep on." Julie recommended.

It was then she took him into her home. A warm, safe environment that Ben thought he will never had that happy feeling around him again. Though Julie was nice at first, she then showed her true self; a selfish and a spoiled girl, who was mean to Ben and towards others.

The maids offer to take Julie and Ben's belongings to their first class luxury suites on to the ship.

As Ben and Julie went a boarded onto the ship, he felt empty, hollow. _Is this what he wanted for the rest of his life? Being stuck with a woman who is mean and demands whatever,whenever she wants?_ As he entered into the ship, he want to scream.

At a local pub near the docking area, 20-year-old orphan third class Kevin Ethan Levin, who was seen wearing a a grey jacket, under it was a white long shirt and brown slacks with matching shoes, was playing poker with his buddy Kwarrel, who wore something similar like Kevin's but in light colors while wearing a brown cap. The two were playing poker against Cash and JT in order to win tickets to the luxury Titanic. While flipping through cards, Kevin said. "Kwarrel..I'm done.." he said.

Kwarrel looked at Kevin confused while Cash and JT did the same.

"Kid, did we lost? Did we lose our money?" Kwarrel said in a panic.

"I'm sorry, but we won't see these two again... BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA!" Kevin shouted and put his cards down, it was a full house. Kwarrel and Kevin cheered as the two hugged other, cheering with Kevin holding the money and tickets in his hand.

Cash and JT looked at the winners in shock until one of them was about to punch Kevin. Kwarrel grabbed his fist and threw him on the table, breaking it with the cards along flying everywhere while the two were celebrating.

The pub keeper then said. "If you plan to leave to America boys, Titanic leaves in 5 minutes.

"Shit! Come on let's go!" Kevin said as he grabbed the tickets and money along with his kit bag and both ran out to the door and headed towards the ship. The two kept running, grinning at one another. As they made it to the platforms, they were soon stopped by two crew members who were about to close the door seal shut.

"Wait!" Kevin said as he stopped. "Please let us in. We're Americans, we have tickets!" Kevin said as he pulled out the tickets out of his pocket. The members looked at one another then let Kevin and Kwarrel inside the ship. The two then raced up towards the deck of the Titanic.

"You're gonna say goodbye kid? Do you know any of these people." Kwarrel said as they made to the railing of the Titanic, waving and shouting goodbye towards the people of the docks. The propellers started turning, the engines starts moving and smoke started coming from the funnels. The ship was moving for the first time and for a new beginning of Levin and Kwarrel.

In the ship, they were assigned in the third class suit, though it wasn't much but at least they have something to sleep on and eat as much as they want.

...

Meanwhile in the first class suite, the maids were getting all of Julie's and Ben's belongings. Ben, who was seen with his coat off and seen wearing a black vest under his white button shirt, was seen arranging paintings he had bought recently that the maid bought in. Julie was walking around in the luxury suit they were in, holding her precious black Labrador puppy name Ship that was bought to her by one of the crew members.

"What a waste of money on paintings dear." Julie said.

"Well, I assume they are the most beautiful paintings I have ever seen before we head to America." Ben replied back.

"Who painted these?" Julie added while sipping a cup of tea as she sits on a luxury chair.

"Picasso or something.." Ben said.

"It look like some child draw these, such a waste Ben." Julie said.

Ben looked down, nearly tearing up from Julie's opinion of the drawings, he held in his tears while arranging the paintings.

On deck, Captain Smith was seen smiling to his crew members while sipping on a cup of tea. "Full spread ahead." He said smiling. "Yes captain, full speed ahead!" The crew member said in a speaker that was in boiler room, where workers shoveled coal into the boilers. Up on deck, Kevin and Kwarrel were seen at the bow of the ship. Looking down at the ship, they see dolphins, swimming along the Titanic. Kevin then climbed onto the railing and shouted. "IM KING OF THE WORLD! WOOOOOOOOOO WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kwarrel and Kevin laughed. While the two were having the time of their life, Ben seem to be spiraled out of control since being on the Titanic.

* * *

 **Hello everyone AishaComa here again. I hope you guys like first crossover. Do not worry, I will still update you with my previous story; Aisha Coma: The Lost Heir. Please give it a like and tell me what do you think of this upcoming love story. Bye ;3**


	2. Suicide Is Never The Option

That night, dinner has started for the first class passenger. Everyone were in their finest suits and dress, even jewelry. But Ben stayed out of the conversation in the dining room table. Julie avoid all contact with Ben that night. This made Ben loose it. He left after and started running in the deck of the Titanic, crying hysterical. Kevin Levin, who was seen on the lying down on the benches, smoking and looking at the star, saw a distraught Ben Tennyson running towards the stern of the Titanic. Ben then gripped on the railing of the ship, crying. He believed that the only way to end this miserable life he is in is to commit suicide. Weeping, Ben took off his jacket, dropping it in the process and climbed over the railing of the Titanic. Behind him was Kevin Levin.

"Don't do it." He said calmly.

Ben turned his head and saw unfamiliar face, tears running down his face.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Ben demanded.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in." Kevin said as he pulled out his hand.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." Ben was getting annoyed by the male passenger.

"No you won't." Kevin replied back.

Ben looked at the man with fury. "What do you mean 'no I won't?' Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me!"

Kevin sighs. "You would have done it already. Now come on, take me hand."

Ben was confused and was not sure what to do now. As he wipes tears away with one hand, he nearly lost his balance, but Ben was still pursuing the suicide if only this man will go away.

"You're distracting me. Go away!" Ben shouted.

Kevin still stood on his ground. "I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I have to jump in after you."

Ben thought he was crazy and said, "Don't be absurd. You'll get killed!" Kevin then took off his jacket.

"I'm a good swimmer." He said as he unlaced his left shoe.

"The fall alone will kill you." Ben said.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concern about the water being so cold." The raven said honestly.

Ben looked down in the water. The action he was doing right now was getting to him good.

"How cold?" Ben questioned.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." Kevin answered as he unlaced his right shoe. "Ever been to Wisconsin?" The raven asked.

"No." Ben said.

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing on Lake Wissota...ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the-" Kevin stopped until Ben spoke.

"I know what ice-fishing is!" The brunette shouted.

Kevin continued to talk. "Sorry, Just.. you look like a kind of indoor boy. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold, like that right down there... it hits you like a thousands knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think...least not anything but pain." As Kevin finished his story he then took off his other shoe and continued. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

Ben looked at the raven confused. Every word he just said. He was either crazy or something else.

"You're crazy." Ben said.

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship." Kevin admitted as he slide one step closer to the brunette hanging on the railing.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand." He continued.

Ben looked at the crazy man for a long time. He looked into his eyes and he finally understand that the universe doesn't evolve around him.

"Alright." Ben said as he unfastens one hand from the railing and reaches it towards him. Kevin got a full grip on the brunettes hand, firmly.

"I'm Kevin Levin." Kevin introduced himself.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Levin." Ben said.

As he started to turn, he now wanted to live. The height from the sea and the rails were terrifying, he shifted his foot and turning to face the ship and as he started climbing. His long slacks got a hold of his footing and slipped off the deck. Ben plunges, letting out a shriek. Kevin, gripping his hand, is trying to pull him up the deck. Ben barely grabs the lower rail with his free hand.

One of the workers on the ship, heard the screams and raced towards the deck of the Titanic.

"HELP! HELP!" Ben shouted in fear.

"I got you. I won't let go." Kevin said with a grunt.

 **Will Kevin save Ben from the falling into the freezing cold water or both?**

 **Sorry for the lack of writing, I'm reading from the original script the Titanic. God to give credit to James Cameron. I'll write more when I get the chance.**


End file.
